Jackson County, Alabama
Jackson County is a county in Alabama. The population of the county is 53,227. Major roads US Route 72 US Route 72 Business Alabama State Route 35 Alabama State Route 40 Alabama State Route 65 Alabama State Route 71 Alabama State Route 73 Alabama State Route 79 Alabama State Route 117 Alabama State Route 146 Alabama State Route 277 Alabama State Route 279 Geography Adjacent counties Dade County, Georgia (east) Franklin County, Tennessee (north) Marion County, Tennessee (northeast) DeKalb County (south) Marshall County (southwest) Madison County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 89.44% White (47,606) 6.17% Other (3,285) 4.39% Black or African American (2,336) 17.5% (9,314) of County County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Jackson County's Pokemon theft and murder rates have been historically among Alabama's lowest, and it was quite notably anti-Team Rocket during the mid 20th century. The county reported 8 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.64 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Bridgeport - 2,418 Scottsboro - 14,770 Stevenson - 2,046 Towns Dutton - 315 Hollywood - 1,000 Hytop - 354 Langston - 270 Paint Rock - 210 Pisgah - 722 Pleasant Groves - 420 Section - 770 Skyline - 851 Woodville - 746 Unincorporated communities Baileytown Bass Bolivar Bryant Card Switch Estillfork Fackler Flat Rock Francisco Gorham's Bluff Higdon Hollytree Larkin Liberty Hill Lim Rock Long Island Pikeville Princeton Rash Rosalie Swaim Trenton Ghost towns Bellefonte Little Nashville Climate Fun facts * Hollywood is the site of the Tennessee Valley Authority's never-completed Bellefonte Nuclear Generating Station. The TVA sold the plant, and as of 2018, it is to be developed by private interests. * In 1994, Hollywood and 10 other towns named with the same name successfully fought Hollywood, California's attempt to trademark its name and force same-named communities to pay royalties to it. A key point was that Hollywood in Alabama was the first incorporated Hollywood in the nation, whereas the one in California did not incorporate until 1903, 6 years after Alabama's. In addition, it merged with Los Angeles in 1910 and was no longer identified as a separate city. * Skyline is the location of the largest independent mountain expedition class in Alabama for those looking to join a guild and have the experience first instead of learning it after joining, or for other reasons. * The Walls of Jericho, a popular hiking area, is located just north of Hytop, in addition to a National Weather Service radar site being located near the town. * The county is crossed by a number of rivers and waterways; the most important is the Tennessee River, which drains most of the county. The current county seat of Scottsboro developed along the river, and was also was the site of a railroad station when railroads reached the area. Hydroelectric power was developed in the first quarter of the 20th century to generate energy for industry. By the mid-20th century, industry had replaced agriculture as the most important element of the economy. Category:Alabama Counties